Yamato vs Fudou
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Yamato wird überrascht Team Kakashi wurde durch Fudous Doton: Uitenpen voneinander getrennt. Yamato hatte sich dabei gerade aus einem Loch, was sich zu schließen begann, befreit als auch schon das nächste Problem sich zeigte. Hinter ihm stand plötzlich Fudou. Kampf thumb|left|Durch Holz-Element festgehalten Yamato hält seinen Gegner schnell fest, indem er einige Holzstämme heraufbeschwört, die Fudou fesseln. Dieser ist überrascht, dass er auf einen Gegner trifft, der Mokuton beherrscht. Yamato fragt ihn, was er mit den gestohlenen toten Wächtern gemacht hat. Doch meint Fudou, dass Yamato selbst bald tot sein wird. Yamato will ihn nun zwingen zu reden, doch kann sein Gegner eine Hand befreien und Doton: Ari Jigoku no Jutsu einsetzen. Yamato versinkt sofort im Boden und Fudou glaubt gewonnen zu haben. Doch kann Yamato einen Holzstamm beschwören, auf dem er steht und schießt mit diesem aus dem Boden heraus. thumb|right|Starker Gegner Yamato springt gleich vom Holzstamm und versucht seinen Gegner im Auge zu behalten. Dieser sieht ein, dass der Kampf wohl etwas länger dauern wird und durchbricht die Holzstämme, die ihn halten, mit bloßer Muskelkraft. Gleich darauf springt Fudou zu Yamato und versucht diesen mit einem Schlag zu erledigen, doch Yamato springt rechtzeitig weg. Allerdings zerbricht der Boden dort, wo Fudou hingeschlagen hat. Yamato erkennt, dass sein Gegner extrem stark ist. Fudou rennt auf Yamato zu und härtet dabei seinen Arm, um Yamato einen harten Schlag zu verpassen. Yamato erkennt dies und springt in die Luft, wo er einige Kunais auf Fudou wirft, doch diese prallen an dessen steinharten Körper einfach ab. Allerdings waren Briefbomben an den Kunais befestigt, die Yamato, nachdem er gelandet ist, sofort aktiviert. thumb|left|Yamato ist zu schnell Doch selbst die Explosionen machen Fudous Körper nichts aus. Yamato versucht ihn noch mal mit einigen Holzschlangen, die aus dem Boden kommen, zu fesseln, jedoch sprengt Fudou das Holz mit bloßer Muskelkraft. Er springt zu Yamato, um ihn anzugreifen, dieser springt rechtzeitig weg, doch kommt Fudou hinterher. Kaum hat Yamato sich auf einem Felsen gerettet, zerstört Fudou diesen mit einem Schlag. Da Yamato aber zu schnell für Fudou ist, will ihn Fudou mit Doton: Ganban Kyuu festhalten. Damit wird Yamato von mehreren Felsen eingeschlossen. Da Fudou glaubt, dass Yamato da nicht mehr rauskomme, versetzt er den Felsen noch das Zeichen von Konoha wie bei einem Grabstein und verschwindet. Nachdem Fudou weg war, kommt Yamato einfach so aus dem Felsen raus, da er selbst auch das Doton Element beherrscht und jetzt Zeit hat, sein Team zu suchen. Zweiter Kampf thumb|left|Wiedersehen thumb|right|Das Holzelement scheint am Anfang nicht stark genug Später in Konoha, als Yamato Seito verfolgte, traf er erneut auf Fudou, der ihn hindern wollte, Seito zu stören. Fudou ließ eine große Erdspalte entstehen, in der sie nun erneut gegeneinander kämpften. Fudou versucht Yamato wieder mit seinem gehärteten Körper zu schlagen. Zum Schutz lässt Yamato schnell mit Mokuton: Moku Jouheki no Jutsu einen Holzwall erschaffen. Doch zerschlägt Fudou diesen nach zwei Schlägen einfach, allerdings ist Yamato längst nicht mehr drin. Fudou versteht dadurch, dass Yamato ebenfalls ein Erd-Element Nutzer ist, da Yamato gleich hinter ihm aus dem Steinboden hervorkommt. Fudou will nun sehen, wer wohl der talentiertere Erd-Nutzer ist. Beide schauen sich eine Weile an und machen nichts, bis Fudou den ersten Schritt macht und wieder frontal angreifen will. Yamato setzt sofort Doton: Doryuusou ein, um ihn mit Speeren, die aus der Erde kommen, aufzuspießen, jedoch ohne Erfolg, da Fudous Körper einfach zu hart ist und er jeden der Steinspeere zerschlägt. Yamato musste sich deshalb was anderes einfallen lassen. thumb|right|Von einem Baum festgehalten Fudou versuchte daraufhin immer wieder auf Yamato einzuschlagen, doch dieser weichte wie im letzten Kampf immer im letzten Moment mit einem geschickten Sprung aus. Dies war auch angebracht, da Fudou den Steinboden mit seinen Schlägen immer wieder zertrümmerte, wenn er daneben Schlug. Nach einigen Ausweichmanövern sprang Yamato am Ende auf eine große Baumwurzel, die aus der Erde herausragte. Fudou forderte von Yamato, endlich richtig zu kämpfen, während dieser meinte, er hätte nur Vorbereitungen getroffen und würde jetzt erst richtig anfangen. Mit Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu ließ er soviel Wasser auf einmal aufkommen, dass die gesamte Erdspalte, in der sie kämpften, überflutet wurde. Yamato war allerdings auf seiner Baumwurzel sicher. Doch so schnell wie das Wasser kam, floss es auch schon wieder ab und Fudou stand immer noch. Er meinte, dass so ein Angriff keine Wirkung auf ihn hätte. Doch wollte Yamato ihn damit auch nicht wirklich angreifen. Als Fudou immer wieder den Boden zerschlug, machte er die Erde und die Steine weicher; dann, als das Wasser kam, wurde die Erde am Ende so weich, dass Fudou langsam in ihr versank. thumb|left|Fudous Ende Fudou konnte sich nun nicht mehr richtig bewegen, was Yamato für sein finales Jutsu ausnutzte. Mit Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou erschuf er aus dem schlammigen Boden mehrere Pflanzen, die sich zu einem Baum zusammentaten, der Fudou im Inneren festhielt. Mit den Worten, Fudou soll ein Teil des Geistes von Konohagakure werden, ließ Yamato den Baum sich zusammenziehen, womit Fudou vom Baum zerquetscht wurde. Damit war Fudou ein für alle mal besiegt. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe (Filler) Kategorie:Yamatos Kämpfe